


Dobre zakończenie

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝bo dipper pines bardzo chciał takiej przyszłości.❞





	Dobre zakończenie

— Wiesz, że właśnie straciłeś ostatnią szansę na ucieczkę?

Bill Cipher uśmiechnął się okrutnie.

— Och, co ty nie powiesz.

Dipper wywrócił oczami.

— Zaraz zostaniesz do mnie przykuty, już na wieki wieków — mówił powoli i dokładnie, rozkoszując się każdą emocją znalezioną w oczach chłopaka. — Moja służba regularnie będzie przypominać ci o tym, co zrobiłeś. Każdym swoim zachowaniem, każdym słowem. W sposobie w jaki będą cię nazywać; jakie nazwisko będą stawiać obok twego imienia. Nigdy już nie pozbędziesz się mojej obecności. Będziesz---

— Och, litości! — Mabel zerwała się z ławki. — Weź go w końcu pocałuj! Jestem głodna, a w tym kościele jest cholernie zimno!


End file.
